Dragoon Boy
by KHSlider
Summary: See how the world of Final Fantasy 2 has changed. Notice through the eyes of a boy who lost everything, Kain Cecil Highwind.
1. Miron

This is based on the world of Final Fantasy 2. All rights reserved to Square Enix

Miron

"Ugh," the bells were tolling. Time for me to wake up. The bells mean a new day is here. Mom always

wanted me up by the first bell, no excuses. Ever since we moved to Fynn my mom wanted me to be just like

Ricard. Ricard was the last dragoon alive, the others were killed by the empire. The dragoons were like special

knights that could ride on wyverns. I have a wyvern of my own, his names Cardon. He's part of a legend just

like Ricard. He helped the heroes who saved this world from the Palemcian empire. It's been about 3 years

since then.

Queen Hilda and King Edward have been working hard to restore the world. Gatrea,Altair, Kaushun, Fynn,

and even Mysdia are being rebuilt. Most of the rebuilding is done, and Fynn is so huge now. The church is a

whole cathedral now and the castle always has a hundred guards ready to defend the queen.

There are still some remnants of the empire. After the Emperor died, most of the empire went with him.

Palemicia is also rebuilding from the war. Queen Hilda wants to help, but Palemicia refuses everytime. I wonder

why.

"KAIN! Breakfast!" mom yelled loudly. She is pretty loud sometimes. Dad and her never fought, they

always loved each other. I miss my daddy a lot. He was a dragoon and was hunted by the empire. He and

Ricard were the bestest of friends.

"Mom whats for breakfast?" I asked, my mom loved experimenting. You could never guess what she made.

"Just some eggs and bread, nothing special. I have to go to work ok. When you go to the castle remember

to be good." She always said that. Me and Nelly, a girl that works in the castle, play together a lot. She's about

my age, just a month ahead of me. My mom worked a lot, so I have to go to the castle and learn how to use

spears and shields and soldier stuff like that. I have to be the best dragoon, for Daddy and Ricard...and the

others.

It was a short walk to the castle. I did it almost everyday. The guards were very nice to me. Sometimes I

get to see Firion, Maria, and Guy, the heroes who saved the world. I try to ask them if I can go on one of their

adventures but they say it's too dangerous.

Nelly was sweeping the floor when I came into the dining room.

"Hi," Nelly exclaimed to me, dropping her broom and running towards me. Opening her arms for a hug. She

always gave me one, I don't know why though. Every time I saw her I got this fuzzy feeling. Her father was \

Josef, an informant for Fynn during the war. He died too, and I'm sure Josef, Daddy, and Ricard are all happy

together.

I spent an hour or two with Nelly 'till I had to train with the soldiers. There was a new soldier today. There

was this new soldier who was training with us. Something felt off with him, but he was an amazing fighter. I

copied everyone of his moves training he came to talk to me.

"Hey my names Miron., your a good fighter for a kid," Miron said mockingly.

"Well I copied your every move, so I guess you have the moves of a kid," I said back at him.

"Haha, can't you take a joke kid. Anyway I'm going to this forest to train and fight some real monsters. You

know, get in some real action. Do you wanna come?"

"Yes! Please, please, please let me come with you."

"You got a deal kid, go on and write a note for your mom."


	2. Farewell

Farewell

_Dear Mom,_

_ I'm going to train somewhere far away in some woods. It's with a guy named Miron, he's so cool. I'm gonna take _

_Cardon with me so you don't have to feed him. _

_I love you mom, I'll come back safe ok._

_ Love, _

_ Your son _

"No Kain you can't!" Nelly yelled at me.

"Nelly...I have to. It's not like I'm gonna get hurt. Miron's always gonna be there. You don't have to worry about

me, cause I'm gonna be the best dragoon in training," I defended my position.

"How about your mother! Your just gonna leave a note. Talk to you mother about this please!" Nelly was

starting to cry.

"Nelly don't cry about me. I'll comeback. I'll still be your friend. I'll still be Kain Highwind"

"It's not that...I just don't want to lose someone close to me again. Kain, you don't know how much I love you."

She said bawling.

"Nelly...we're ten years old. You don't love me. Just tr..."

"Fine! Go! Kill yourself! I hate you Kain Highwind! I hope those monsters do kill you!" she yelled running out of

the room. If I did comeback she would hate me forever. I guess I liked her, but it's not like we were gonna get

married or anything...right?

I went into the flower garden in the back of Fynn Castle. It's always a beautiful place. Nelly loves it.

"So this is what a wyvern looks like, huh?" Miron said pointing at Cardon.

"His names Cardon, he helped saved the world you know. He took the heroes into the cyclone so they could kill

the emperor," I said beaming with joy.

"I heard he's the last of his kind."

"No he's not. He may be the only one we know of, but I know that there are more wyverns out there and I'm

gonna find them and train them."

"You will? Got big dreams don't you kid. Well c'mon lets ride this baby to the forest."Mironexclaimed.

We both got on Cardon. Miron was driving him toward the north. I looked back and saw Nelly staring out of the

window. I waved at her, but I don't think she saw me. As we were approaching a denser forest I could see the

moss covered house. It had a green roof, and was made out of white stone. The door was made of wood and

had vines growing on it.

We settled down, and I let Miron feed Cardon. Me and Miron went to go kill some monsters while Cardon

stayed to watch the hut. I was afraid he would burn it down. After a few hours we went back. It was bed time,

but when I tried to go into the hut Miron slammed the door, "Your gonna sleep

outside, someone needs to watch Cardon." He said glaring right into my eyes. He scared me, so I just nodded

my head. He got me a tent, and I slept on the hard, cold ground.

Dreaming of home.


	3. Heroes

Heroes

I woke up with the sun already bursting out of the sky. I jumped out of bed and ran outside. I didn't seem like

Miron was awake yet. If my mom were here she would have killed me for waking up so late. I decided to just

take an apple and go out on an expedition on my own. I was a big kid I

could do it. Cardon wanted to come but he was to big to fit in between the trees, so I had to leave him here.

It was pretty mild expedition. A few goblins, a wolf here and there. Nothing I couldn't kill with my holy lance.

Maria, gave it to me one time and told me to use when you find yourself in trouble. It was a really powerful

weapon. There is one spear though that is stronger then the rest. It's only for us dragoons though, it's called

the Wyvern Spear. It's so cool. I heard that a wyvern's soul rests within the spear.

Crunch, I heard something snap a twig behind me. I turned around and saw a Wood Golem. It was so big. I

just stood there not knowing what to do. I turned and ran for it, the thing was big, but it was slow. I ran faster

and faster, then I hit the big wall of rock. I was surrounded everywhere by a cliff, with a golem charging straight

at me. Then I heard the voice.

"Kain, your the last dragoon. You can't die," the voice cried. I saw a flash. Everything seemed to stop, no

sound, no fear. When the flash stopped the golem was dead. I was in dragoon armor, and in my hand, I could

tell it was it...it was the Wyvern Spear. I didn't kill the golem though. Standing in front of me were Firion, Maria,

and Guy.

"You have that spear for a reason," Firion told me.

"Well you try and fight a golem by yourself," I exclaimed poking fun.

"Kain okay?" Guy asked me. He always talked funny.

"I'm okay big guy. Can you take me back to the hut?" I answered Guy.

We walked all the way back. Nothing else stood in our way. I told them everything that happened. I told them

about Cardon, and Nelly, and Miron. I asked them about the white light, but they said it wasn't from them. They

said that armor looks like Ricard's, but they've never seen

that spear before.

"There you are!" Miron yelled at me," Don't you ever do this again."

"Sorry Miron, you weren't up and I thought I could go out on my own." I said apologeticly.

"Good, just don't do it again."

"Maybe you should have been up and keeping an eye on him." Firion snapped at him.

"So you think it's right for this little kid to wander on his own. He could have died."

"Well you don't seem to care much, you just want to yell at him."

"Both of you stop fighting!" Maria screamed. "I'm sorry for Firion being so rude. May we stay here for awhile and

have some food."

"Sure fine. I guess I owe you it for saving the kid." Miron told Maria, with almost no emotion.

They left a few hours later. I got yelled at some more by Miron. He told me to stay here tomorrow and that he'd

be out. We were running our of food and we'd be here for a few more days.

I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Long Live the Emperor

Long Live the Emperor

My eyes hurt when I woke. I cried so much last night. I wanted to learn to be a real soldier, to fight like a man.

Miron made me feel like a little kid, I guess I am one. I walked out and grabbed an apple. It was good enough

for breakfast. A few minutes passed by and I was already getting bored. I thought I could check out the

forbidden cottage. Miron had to be keeping something good there.

I slowly removed the lock from the door. I cracked it open to make sure he wasn't there. I went inside the

cottage, Cardon wanted to go, but he was to big to fit through the door so I had to keep him outside.

I gasped, all around was the Empire's symbols and armor. There were tons of paper everywhere with big fancy

words. I looked through all of it. There were a lot of stuff about wyverns. Books and books about the dragoons,

how they control wyverns, what the wing looks like. Miron had all these books about wyverns why? Did he

want his own pet wyvern. Maybe it was something to do with the Empire. I started to leave when I looked on

his desk to find a letter.

_Miron_

_ Our status report has located the last wyvern. It is said that it is found within the walls of Fynn. The wyvern is held _

_by a __family of two, a mother Elena and her son Kain. They live in a small red roofed house._

_ Your mission is to find a way to retrieve the wyvern. You'll be undercover as a guard in training. Under any _

_circumstance you __must not compromise your cover__. They must not find anything out about the Remnants. _

_Don't fail,_

_Commander Leon_

Miron was suppose to take Cardon away from me. He was going to take my best friend from me. I've only

known Cardon for three years but me and him are best friends. I can still remember the wind in my face from

when the first time I met him. I loved him so much. I could never let Miron take Cardon away from me.

Miron was part of the Empire. I heard a Cardon screech outside. I looked out a window and Miron was chaining

Cardon so he couldn't move. I ran outside carrying my spear. I rushed at Miron, but he dodged. He took his

sword and shield out. He tried to ram right into me, and I held up my shield and cut one of the chains free to let

Cardon free.

Cardon started blowing fire. I jumped in the air and almost landed on Miron. He slashed at me, I ducked. Fire

was everywhere. Cardon was trying to help but he was just burning the trees. Miron caught me off guard, I had

to dodge out of Cardon's fire. I fell to the ground. Miron kicked my shield. He looked me straight in the eye.

"You know too much, it doesn't matter though. I was gonna kill you anyway. Long live the Emperor!" He

exclaimed to me in his cold voice.

He stabbed his sword right in my chest. He ran towards Cardon, took the chains, and spurred him. I was on the

ground, and I could feel the warmth of my own blood. I saw the whole forest and cottage burning, and I saw

Miron riding Cardon over the mountains.


	5. Homecoming

Homecoming

"Ye majesty," said Leila running into the throne room with a boy in her arms,"I found this boy in a middle of a

forest fire. Me and me lads were sailing around a saw the fire. The boy had a sword in 'em. He's dead."

"Gasp, that's Elena's boy. Oh, quick we must hide him before Nelly returns." Said Hilda in an urgent manner.

"What is it my queen? What is it that your trying to..." Nelly dropped the tray, and ran to Leila."Kain? Kain!

Don't scare me please. Kain please say something please," tears, like a waterfall, streamed from her face. She

hugged the boy and Leila let go. Nelly, was only 10, and she had a love so deep. She wanted to be with him.

"I am sorry," Hilda said in a soft voice, " Go tell Elena, we will have the funeral tomorrow morning.

The bells tolled, not only for the morning, but for those who mourn a little boy. A boy who had his father taken

from him. A boy who wanted to be a knight like his father. A boy who was lured in to a trapped with his best

friend at his side, only to see his friend being ridden off, into the mountains. A boy who now sleeps the eternal

sleep.

_Highwind_

_Kain Cecil_

_May you rest in peace, in heaven. With all those whom you wished to be._

_Let death not be as cruel as life was to you. God is always with you._

_May heaven greet you with open arms, for you were,_

_The last dragoon_


End file.
